1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to wafer level RF devices and more particularly to control circuitry for devices used in microwave and millimeter wave communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many communication systems operate in high frequency bands. For example, communication systems operating at frequencies as high as 300 GHz are known. In these types of systems, certain benefits can be obtained from the use of three-dimensional microstructures to form RF circuits and components. It is known that such three dimensional microstructures can be formed by utilizing sequential build processes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,012,489 and 7,898,356 describe methods for fabricating coaxial waveguide microstructures. These processes provide an alternative to traditional thin film technology, but also present new design challenges pertaining to their effective utilization for advantageous implementation of various RF devices.